This invention relates to an armrest of a seat attached to a seat back pivotally installed in an automobile and the like.
When the rear seat of an automobile or the like is a bench type seat, at the intermediate portion of a seat back adapted to support a person's back, an armrest is housed so as to be able to be taken in and out therefrom.
Heretofore, the armrest is not only impossible to control a degree of angle, but also impossible to lock at a position to house or to use.